A Black Flower
by dream wind
Summary: A black flower, a flower Usagi found in her locker one day, and haunting dream of a young man. it's a Night World and SM cross over ^^
1. Default Chapter

~ A black flower ~  
  
goodness me, I think I am having huge creative surge , only if I had the time! here is possibly the second Night World by LJ Smith and Sailor Moon cross over! if you never read Night World before, go to http://www.nightworld.net and find out what it is all about!  
  
ackkk a black flower? fans of Night world series will get what I mean! it's a black iris! :)  
  
Prologue: It was....  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A girl walked in a hurry in streets of Boston, for it was nearly the time she had to be home for there has been rampage kidnapping of girls, especially teenage girls aorund Boston. She didn't want to think what would have happened to those girl who have been kidnapped.She missed a pair of silvery ice blue eyes looking at her, as she went passed the area which she named'The Dark world' for it wasn't well lit and was trashy in sort of street sense. it was almost deserted.  
  
  
I could see the human girl going past, she is very beautiful I must say, her hair is long, same shade like Harman clan. I can't see her eyes properly, unless she turns this way. Now I knew I must have this beautiful creature, is she really a human? I always despised human as less beautiful, capable and stupid exception of few vampire hunters.  
  
  
  
Usagi wasn't in best of moods, she has been dumped by her boyfriend, of last two years then being almost late for this stupid restriction at 10:00 O'clock.She could feel energies all around her, but she kept looking over her shoulder into the dark alleyways she was sure something or someone was following her.  
  
Usagi got finally back on a street with lights, then shouted out "ALRIGHT! show your self now! I dont' care what you you are! let me see you if you aren't a coward!" Street was silent, even the movement of energies all around her was going slow or frozen. Usagi snorted quietly then marched on to her house, thinking she must been delusional from fear of darkness.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Ilidraus watched in total silence as the girl turned in the street light to shout out to him to come out. Her eyes were intense blue from what he saw, and her face was even more lovely in light.  
  
He didn't go forward though, he stayed in deadthly silence.He watched her, then followed her again to her house. Now he knew where she lived.So far so good, he thought to himself, but how can he actually get her and keep her too? almost every one of his friends will envy him for having such a beautiful a creature.But then he knew with beauty sometimes other things were blinded to those who desire to capture that beauty.  
  
He twisted his midnight black hair aorund his long elegant finger, whilst his silvery ice blue eyes twinkled as he launched himself into mission of getting this girl.What ever the matter, he will get her.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi fell asleep tired, from crying and her friends, Ami, Rei, Minako and Makoto all comforted her and promised revenge so sweet he will die from it's sweetness. They giggled and laughed just any good friends would.  
  
In her sleep she saw a young man about her age, she supposed,around 18, she thought but he was drop dead gorgeus! he had pale finely shaped face, with icy silvery blue eyes with semi long midnight black hair. His body was well toned by the looks of it and tall.  
  
But he wasn't from modern time for sure, he was wearing a ancient roman clothing. She wasn't sure why had a dream about an ancient roman. He called out to her "Come..come to me..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On richer side of Boston~  
  
" Well it is done, she has the dream sent, she will be puzzling over why she had, but I recommand that you follow her around, if she goes to school or college enrol into it! she will definitly bump into you. Though I must warn you just about every young male vampires usually have hordes of girls following him"   
  
"Thank you for coming this late, perhaps you would like to stay here for the night and I promise I won't drink from you" another voice answered.  
  
Ilidraus offered her a room and she finally after sometime of inspecting him nodded looking tired from casting such a spell. He looked at his friend, whom still held some suspicions against him, for he hardly will tell anyone of his past. He has been around since roman empire days, but not many knew about him or seen him. He sighed only reason he really wanted this girl was because of Claudia. His Claudia, so lovely and also of high born like him...he could not forget her, or her death. It echoed in his heart of her scream even to this day.  
  
"IIidraus?" Ilidraus woke with a shake from Iria, a witch he came to be friend with. A witch with strong will and was kind to him and will stand up for him if any night worlder said anything mean about him. Not that he was scared, or anything, oh yes he could fight very well at that, many feared him.  
  
"Thank you, just a trip down that memory lane and good night" Iria laughed " I should say good day to you!" she finally went in and closed the door. IIidraus smiled then soundlessly went down out of the house to have his meal for a second time, for the first time he was distracted by a passing image of Claudia. Claudia! can you hear me? can your soul hear me? if you are reborn please come back to me..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arghh..I know I got like what, a sequal to 'Entangle Destiny' 'A road that is walked again''s second chapter coming up soon and CCS Eriolx Sakura a new trilogy next chapter half way through, an Elrond x Serenity pairing story to do! yet I start another fic ^^ gah!  
  
dream wind. 


	2. An ordnairy day that changed

~ A black flower ~  
  
Chapter 1: An ordnairy day that changed...  
Thank you for the reviews! true to the words of most authors, more reviews, faster author writes! *flashes cheesy grin*  
  
Facts and answers:  
  
1. I am not breaking up any 'official' canon coupling from NW because they aren't cliched like in anime.  
2. Ilridaus is a made up character, he is part of a Night World organisation.  
3. No this doesn't have GW characters really, and no I do not write any Yayoi stories I do not have anything against them, but I just do not write one!  
  
Disclaimer: You know I do not own NW or SM!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi stretched and got up, another ordnairy day, no fighting bad evil mosters last night. She looked at the clock on her bed stand,  
  
"NNNOOOO! I'M LATE!!!" Usagi rushed out to see that her mum and everyone else have gone out already with her lunch and breakfast ready on the table. Usagi rushed back in and whirled around and grabbed her breakfast then ran like a miniture living tornedo to her school.  
~~~~~  
  
Ilridaus watched in amusement as this girl whirled out of the house running, apparently late to her school, likely. He should follow and enrol into the school she goes to, like Iria advised. He smiled and moved in elegant fashion after the tornedo of a girl  
  
It shouldn't be too hard to convince the head master to let him in and move in to all of her classes, after all what was his psychic powers for?  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Have a good day Mr, Irin Luccia" a eldery gentle shook his hand as he saw off a brand new student, what a charming young man, the head master thought as he saw Irin Luccia fade away.  
~~~~~~  
  
Ilridaus smiled inwardly as he opened the door to the first afternoon class of history, his favourite topic of choice. He quickly darted his eyes around and saw her near the back with her friends giggling like any girl would do. Then he realised there were oodles of girls staring at him.  
  
That was one of the warnings from Iria, sure, just about every vampire looked good but he never tried a modern day high school before, especially those human who had eyes of conniving fox. It was going to be interesting year for him, at least human wise, perhaps they were different? but then every one was always blind to something, maybe he had realise there is more to human then then he ever saw them in.Perhaps after almost 2000 years, life might be different.  
  
He smiled at them and sat down near the back, nearst possible to the girl,with his sensitive hearing he could hear her names and her friends too.   
  
"Look Usa-chan! that new guy is looking at you isn't he gorgeous? oh wait..here comes walking worship me egoistic ex boyfriend of yours"  
  
So her name was Usagi, a japanese name. How cute , but with the tall brunett's announcement he looked towards the front and saw another vampire walking towards the girl and her friends.His lithe body, graceful walk and unmistakeable shirt imprinted with black Iris walked smiling in most arrogant way possible.His own ego exuded from him, but a lot of girls would think that as his charm.  
  
He listened carefully as he arrived at the girl's desk and leaned in smiling whilst her friends visibly glared at him with hatred, but he ignored it anyways as he started talk to the girl.  
  
" Hello my dear, you are looking ravishing as usual even in everyday clothing, how about a formal party tonight, you know the one Tom is throwing tonight, how about it my beauty?"  
  
The vampire's perfectly smooth face, pale and just about as pale blond hair and gleaming crystal emerald eyes mischiviously looked into the girl's clear blue eyes which seems to flashing dangerously.  
  
" I thought we aren't together anymore, or is it that you forgot because you don't have any brain with you today?" she sarcastically remarked, her tall friend chimmed in,  
  
" Yeah Eiran, get lost before I loose my temper right now and don't ever come near Usa-chan" her voice told Irin of fury that was barely under control, but to his amazement, this vampire Eiran smiled but moved away.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Eiran was seething inside, but he could not but blame him self for loosing his precious love. He was cought cheating on her, though he thought he had try such trivial matters it had cost him one he held above all others. His Egoistical mask hid his slightly shy and gentle side, he was afraid of being used like he had been in the past.So he acted like a jerk to hide that side of him. He knew her friend, Makoto was capable of doing, last time he hurt her, she threw him with a strength of amazement for a human and it nearly broke his spine.  
  
He sat down, keep visioning Usagi, her pale blong hair silvery golden hair long and so soft, her dancing in the moonlight by a clearing in the park, she seemed like a vision so surreal that he had to make sure she was real. He turned around just to see her and saw another vampire sitting nearby studying a book of history.  
  
How ironic, Eiran thought, he tried to probe the vampire's mind and found the vampire looking up and staring at him with pale complexion, perfection of a face, semi-long black hair and intense ice silvery blue eyes. He sensed trouble, coming his way, and Usagi and their future.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Ilidraus wasn't so much amused as to the other vampire probing him or tried to anyways. But he enjoyed knowing that he might be the one takng to her out to the party tonight, he will try to restrain from the temptation of biting her. He sighed as the teacher walked in and started the lesson.  
  
~~~~~~  
The lesson went on, it seemed ages before the medieval history class finished.  
  
Usagi was about to exit the class room with Makoto, when someone tapped her on the shoulder,when she turned around she nearly made her jaw drop, it was the new guy she noticed but he had his head stuck in the history book all along so she hardly saw him.  
  
His intense ice blue eyes was like drowning inside the silvery blue glow of the moon, his black hair was like the black of the ravens and his face was so perfect and was smiling shyly.  
  
" My name in Irin, Irin Luccia...I hope you don't mind me asking if you wish to come with to the party Tom is throwing in my honour as a welcome party."  
  
Tom was the first one to befriend him before he went into the class and decided that they should have a welcoming party for him. He smiled and accepted hoping, perhaps she will turn up there too, since he said he will invite the entire class along too.  
  
Usagi blinked twice before an answer came out " But...ah sorry I am Usagi, Usagi Tsukino and this is my friend Makoto Kino...but I don't know you..yet but how?"  
  
Ilridiaus smiled and took her hand up kissing it feather lightly to her fingers " Such a beautiful girl should be cherished" he amused himself as she blushed bright red.  
  
Usagi realised that Makoto was waiting down the corridor for her. Usagi had no choice but accept, the revenge on her ex boyfriend ,it would be a perfect revenge. " Thank you for lovely compliment..I would be very happy to go with you tonight.." she trailed off as he smiled at her.  
  
" Here is my address..." Usagi quickly wrote it down on piece of memo paper she carried around with.  
  
" Ah, I will pick you up at 7 o' clock tonight, thank you for accepting me"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hey Usa-chan who was that new guy? heh I knew it my little Usa-chan wil get her revenge against cheating idiot! I would love to see him die of envy tonight" Makoto ranted about it when Usagi walked down the corridor to meet her.  
  
" Eh, him, the new guy, his name is Irin...he told me that such a beautiful girl should be cherished..I guess he was being gallant but there is something that isn't right about him... but since all you are coming tonight I got no worries.."  
  
Makoto slapped her back with a good cheer " and we get a sweet revenge too! come on, let's go home we ned to get dressed, others already gone home I believe"  
  
Usagi laughed as she and Makoto went home together but never realised a pair of silvery ice blue eyes looking at them from second level class room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
7' o clock at Usagi's house,  
  
" Usagi there is someone at the door! hurry before your father is back!" her mum yelled out,  
  
" Coming mum!" Usaig yelled across as she ran down the stairs and realised it was Irin standing there with a cluster of baby yellow golden roses. He was breath takingly beautiful.  
  
He was wearing totally black, Black lightly fitting shirt, Black blazer and expensive looking tailored casual black pants and well black shoes. It made him a perfect frozen statue carved out to be perfection of beauty.Her life might not be so bad after all, with a guy like him asking her to a party things might jsut be in her favour for once.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
sorry for taking long I had writer's blaock ~_~ I think I getting off it finally, my other stories their new chapter are finally being fixed or nearly finished ^^  
  
Dream wind. 


End file.
